The present invention relates in general to the field of transport of articles.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
US 2012/0193192 describes a drive chain of an overhead conveyor for transporting hanging articles. The drive chain has a plurality of traction rod elements connected by coupling elements. Each traction rod element has a base body extending substantially along a conveying direction and having a first longitudinal end and an opposite second longitudinal end, which respectively have a connection section into which a connection bolt is insertable. The base body has a frictional engagement section for interacting in a frictional-engaged manner with a drive wheel of a friction roller drive, which drive wheel is forced against the frictional engagement section to move the drive chain in the conveying direction. The base body further includes a positive engagement section for interacting with spaced synchronization units to prevent displacement of neighboring traction rod elements in the conveying direction by a positive engagement. Arranged at the underside of the base body are follower webs for taking along adapters from which the articles are hanging in the conveying direction.
The use of such drive chains is problematic in regions where adapters pile up.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate other prior art shortcomings, in particular to enable a reliable transport of adapters and pile-up of adapters at predefined points of the conveyor.